1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clutch devices.
2. Related Art
A clutch device of this type is, for example, designed as a claw clutch. A claw clutch can be actuated hydraulically or with an electric motor. With a hydraulic actuation, a pump is needed to generate the hydraulic pressure, as well as valves and pistons that can be activated for displacing the claw in both directions, i.e. to the engaged state and to the disengaged state. With an electric motor actuation, no hydraulic components, such as lines and hydraulic seals, however, are necessary. Instead, an electric motor and other mechanical transmission components are needed in order, for example, to convert the rotational motion of the electric motor to a linear motion for displacing the clutch claw in both directions. Both with the hydraulic, as well as the electric motor actuation, significant energy, which must be made separately available, is required to actuate the hydraulic pump or the electric motor, respectively. Moreover, the components in the two described actuation concepts are of considerable weight, and require a likewise not insignificant amount of space. The latter affects the design of the housing in which the clutch is contained. A further expenditure is required for the activation of the hydraulic pump or the electric motor, respectively.
From DE 10 2009 054 942 A1, a control unit for a gearwheel transmission is known, comprising a sliding sleeve disposed on a gear shaft in a rotationally fixed, and axially displaceable, manner for the releasable engagement of the gear shaft to an idler gear. The sliding sleeve has an external circumference provided with numerous actuating grooves. Actuation bolts can engage in the actuating grooves by means of placement agents that can be electromagnetically actuated for the purpose of sliding the sliding sleeve into the engaged position or the disengaged position. The actual force for displacing the sliding sleeve is taken from the rotational motion of the gear shaft. Two actuating grooves and two dedicated placement agents are provided in each case for the displacement to the engaged position and to the disengaged position. Altogether, the sliding sleeve has a total of four actuating grooves. Accordingly, there are also four dedicated placement agents. In particular, the latter increase the weight and the space requirements of the overall layout.